Tubevision Contest 27
|venue = , Tunisia |winner = "I'll Show You" |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 26 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |pre = 26 |nex = 28 }} Tubevision Contest 27, often referred to as TVC 27, was the twenty-seventh edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Tunis, Tunisia after the victory of the country in the twenty-sixth edition with the song "Avec toi" by Axel Tony and Tunisiano. South Korea won the edition with "I'll Show You" by Ailee marking the first victory of the country. Participants The submissions opened right when the twenty-sixth edition started. Twenty-six countries confirmed their participation with Jordan and Namibia making their debut appearance. Location Tunis is the capital of Tunisia. It is Tunisia's largest city, with a population of 651,183 as of 2013. The greater metropolitan area holds some 2,300,000 inhabitants. Situated on a large Mediterranean Sea gulf (the Gulf of Tunis), behind the Lake of Tunis and the port of La Goulette (Halq al Wadi), the city extends along the coastal plain and the hills that surround it. At the centre of more modern development (from the colonial era and later) lies the old medina. Beyond this district lie the suburbs of Carthage, La Marsa, and Sidi Bou Said. Just through the Sea Gate (also known as the Bab el Bahr and the Porte de France) begins the modern city, or Ville Nouvelle, transversed by the grand Avenue Habib Bourguiba (often referred to by popular press and travel guides as "the Tunisian Champs-Élysées"), where the colonial-era buildings provide a clear contrast to smaller, older structures. As the capital city of the country, Tunis is the focus of Tunisian political and administrative life; it is also the centre of the country's commercial activity. The expansion of the Tunisian economy in recent decades is reflected in the booming development of the outer city where one can see clearly the social challenges brought about by rapid modernization in Tunisia. Awards Returning artists * Alexander Rybak has previously represented Belarus, Norway and Romania once. * Ailee has previously represented South Korea and Japan once. * Jessica Muscat has previously represented Malta once. * Loreen has previously represented Sweden once. * Marina has previously represented Poland once. * Ola Svensson has previously represented Sweden once. * Pussycat Dolls have previously represented the United States once. * Ziyoda has previously represented Uzbekistan once. National selections Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The first and second semi-finals were published on 27 and 31 December 2012 respectively with their results being published on 30 December 2012 and 3 January 2013. The final started on 4 January 2013 and the result was published four days later, on 8 January 2013. South Korea was the winner of the edition with Ailee and the song "I'll Show You". This marked the first victory of the country. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions